Impassive
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: A women from John's past comes to claim the Spear of Destiny from Angela. It's up to John to figure out why and to stop her.
1. From the Beginning

_Author's notes: Takes place months after the movie ended. Ofuda is a piece of paper with the phrase "Evil Spirit Banishment" written on it. Uses throughout Asia but made known in Japan.  
I don't own Constantine, I make no money out of this I do it because I like to stay up late and type away at my keyboard.  
_

The night enveloped him as he walked down the street alone, yet again. His long jacket flew in the slight breeze for a moment as he made his way to his apartment. As he pushed open the door he felt a strange presence. He turned around and saw nothing, or so it seemed. He walked up the stairs and pulled out another pack of gum.

He entered his apartment and closed the door. He sat down and looked at his empty apartment. There was no solace for him, maybe redemption at some point in time. He went to the fridge and opened to look inside. He heard the door creek open. He reached in and pulled out a vial. He could feel the presence trying to enter. The markings on the door wouldn't allow such a thing. He stood up and saw it was a half breed demon standing there, trying to get in.

"Ever try knocking?"

"Constantine!"

"Yes, it's me, sorry I can't invite you in" and with that he pointed the vial at the half breed. A huge flame shot out, it was dragon's breathe and burned him instantly.

"Extra Crispy"

John put the vial on the table, walked over to his door. He looked at the pile of ash and kicked it a little before closing the door and locking it. Though he knew locks wouldn't do much he felt he had to do it.

He slipped into his bed and sleep soon claimed him. And almost every night he would have the same dream over and over again. He would dream of her, her brown hair, her green eyes, her smile, Angela. He would reach out to her only to have her disappear.

At Midnight's club, a willowy figure emerged. Dressed in black silk kimono, her long black hair fell past her waist. Her cold eyes would not look up. She waifed into the club. She stopped at the bouncer.

"Falling star"

The bouncer moved the velvet rope and she floated almost in. She walked past the half breeds and stopped in front of the door. She waited for a moment and it opened. She floated in and there he was sitting there.

"I must be seeing a ghost" Midnight said as he took a drag from her cigarette

"You are" she answered

"Really? Yet I can see you"

"You are the witch doctor"

"And you are or was the demon hunter"

"I still am"

"There is something different about you"

"I need your help"

"You need _my_ help? How can this be?"

"I need to find the Spear of Destiny, the Holy Lance, whatever you call it, I need to find it, NOW"

"Well I don't have it"

"But you know someone who does"

"You give him too much credit. He doesn't have it either. He's a bit different from the last time you saw him"

"I doubt it, was he saved by god?"

"Not exactly god"

"Midnight I'm not the same person either"

"I can tell that, there's something different about you. I don't remember you wearing amulets or charms before"

"I didn't have half the world trying to find me"

"You're always running, except this time you're running away from something"

"I never back down from a challenge. I'm running towards something"

"I thought you learned from the last time"

"I have, which is why I need the Spear"

The morning rays of dawn entered John's barren apartment. He didn't move. He heard feathers outside his window and looked up, and it was gone. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. He set it back down and leaned back into his warm bed. He blinked for a second before a body fell on top of him, straddling him and pushing him back down. The women chanted something, his body froze as she pushed back her long black hair.

"Funny seeing you again" John said looking up at her

She said nothing, but punched him in the face hard

"Seems like we've been in this position before"

She punched him harder in the face, and then grabbed him by his hair and pulled it back hard.

"Don't make me kill you, even though I would enjoy that more"

"Are you sure? You seemed to enjoy other things more"

She punched him again in the nose this time drawing blood

"I need to find the Spear of Destiny, I heard you acquired it"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear"

She held his head and closed her eyes, and entered his mind.

"Stop it!" John yelled out

"Where's the damn Spear?"

She entered his thoughts, his dreams his emotions, he saw Angela's face over and over again. Who was this? She went in deeper, saw his many journeys into hell and back. How he risked everything to find Isabelle and make everything right. How he had cheated the devil and flipped the birdie to him as well. And then she saw it, the spear, how he had given it to her.

"Get out of my head!" John yelled out

But before she could break the connection, John entered her mind for a moment. He saw the image of a boy, a young boy, sickly and calling out. She got up off him and walked away. She floated past this kitchen, and then picked up the vial of dragon's breath off his table. She looked at the door, and it opened slowly. She reached out and touched the carvings on the door.

"Amateur. You play with things you don't understand"

As she floated out the door, the force holding John down disappeared and he sat up on his bed. He looked at his empty doorway and fell back onto the back.

"Women!"

Angela was driving in her car when she felt something again. She had been getting more and more feelings and inklings since her encounter with John. Since she accepted who she was. She stopped the car and started walking down the alleyway. She felt something was wrong. She pulled out her piece and walked slowly. She felt a cold chill come over her, and she walked down another way. She saw a man mugging a women. He held her at gunpoint and began roughing her up.

"Scream and I'll kill your baby" the man pointed the gun at her stomach

"FREEZE!" Angela yelled out

The man looked over at Angela and back at the girl. He seemed confused for a second and then Angela heard a voice. She looked behind her and there was a half breed demon whispering to the man what to do. His eyes glowed red and Angela looked back at the man, she didn't hesitate and she pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through his skin, past his vena cava and left quickly as it came. The bullet embedded itself into the brick wall. The blood sprayed out like flower. He fell within a few moments. The woman and her baby were saved. Screaming in hysterics and but saved.

Angela turned back at the half breed who was not amused. He was surprised that she could see him. Fear came over her face as she saw his true face. She knew her gun was useless at this point. The half breed approached her slowly, he was pissed to say the least.

Suddenly something flew through the air. It landed on the half breed. An Ofuda. Angela looked up to see where it came from. She saw the silhouette of a female standing on top of the buildings. She dropped down quietly and landed next to Angela. She stood up slowly, her creamy white thighs exposed she stood up and her black silk kimono straightened itself out. She floated towards the half breed. She spoke in a language unknown to Angela.

"Tell your friends to stay away" she spoke

"You can't stop us. We will have our vengeance. You cannot stop us all"

"I sure as hell can. I will send you all back to hell, don't test me!"

She took out the vial of dragon's breath and released it. He turned into ashes immediately and the ofuda in the air and flew back to her. Her long black hair floated up in the breeze for a second before she turned to Angela.

"Who are you?" Angela asked

But before she could finish her sentence she felt something on her forehead. Her body froze and she looked up and saw the same ofuda on her, but this time it looked like different characters.

"You meddle in things you do not understand. But you cannot help it, it's your nature, you cannot help the feeling that overwhelms you, that it consumes you to do such stupid things. You have the Spear of Destiny. I need it. NOW"

Angela just looked at her, trying to figure a way out of this mess.

"Speak"

Angela felt her mouth move, but the rest of her remained frozen

"I don't have it"

"I know Constantine gave it to you. I need to know where it is"

"I can't tell you that. I'd have to kill you"

"You're new at this so I'll give you a clue. You're still an amateur. You're not ready to play with the grown ups yet. You're late in the game."

"Bitch!"

"I don't know why I bother" she reached and touched Angela's head and entered her mind.

She saw images in her mind, jumbled images, disorganized, where nothing made any sense. She went into deeper and filtered through. There were so many voices in her head. Voices calling out, screaming, whispering, almost unbearable. She pushed past all of them, and saw images of John holding her down in the water. And then she saw it, the Spear, John giving her the Spear, and more images.

"Hey! Let her go!" John called out holding his Holy shotgun

"JOHN!" Angela screamed out

"Damnit, I hate it when she uses those things" John said as he aimed his shotgun

Five more Ofudas came flying out towards John. He shot them all, but not bursting them all into flames doing so. He liked to show off. Once the smoke cleared she was gone, but Angela was still standing there, with the ofuda on her forehead still.

"John!"

"Nice to see you too" John removed it from her forehead and Angela's body was once hers again.

"Who the hell was that?"

"That's not a very catholic thing to say"

"Why is it whenever you're around something bad always happens to me"

"We all can't be gun toting, shoot first, ask questions later kind of person"

"Who was that John?"

"Never figured you for the jealous type"

"You never change"

Angela started walking, as John started following.

"Look, she and I, that was a long time ago."

"Apparently not long enough for her"

"Eternity wouldn't be long enough for her. Anyways she disappeared for a while and then just came back. She came here for the Spear"

"Yeah I know, she was trying to get it out of me"

"Did you tell her?"

"What did you think!"

"Did you let her into your mind?"

"I didn't let her do anything, if you didn't notice I was kind of, paralyzed or something, what was that? What is this!" Angela grabbed the ofuda from John's hands.

"It's an ofuda, Japanese, used for banishment of evil spirits usually. The characters on it mean different things. It's used during exorcisms and demon possessions"

"Then why did she use it on me?"

"She has the ability to alter them, she comes from a long line of demon hunters. Her family has fought half breeds since the beginning of time. But they won't work on normal humans. You and I, are another story"

"I don't like the sound of that, you and I" Angela begins to walk away again

"She won't stop until she gets the spear. I don't know why she wants it. It's kinda out of character for her"

"Don't worry I can handle it"

"No you can't, she is obviously way more stronger than you. She's a lot stronger than you think. I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'm a cop John, if you haven't forgotten"

"I haven't but she's got a whole family of demon hunters, and she's trained her entire life. I didn't ask to see what I see. You didn't ask to be psychic. If I remember correctly you tried to suppress it. She's known since her birth what she had to do. The both of us can't take her on, hell I'd have to ask Midnight to help as well. But don't underestimate her"

"So what did you do to piss her off so bad?"

"You don't want to know"

"Did you forget to call? Forget her birthday? Forget her name?"

"No, look she entered your mind, but did she find out where you hid the spear?"

"I don't know, it's not everyday that I have visitors in my head"

"You're a psychic, you would know if someone was invading your mind. You would also know where she was heading"

John hands her the ofuda. Angela takes it and tries to get a feeling or something.

"I can't tell for sure, there's too much. She's determined to get the spear. She knows where it is. She's going to find it!"

"Not if we get there first!"


	2. Bones, Explosions and Mistakes

_Author's note: _mamono _in Japanese translation of devil or demon, hence mamono hunter is devil or demon hunter._

Angela and John drove towards the cemetery, the catholic cemetery, where Isabelle was buried. On consecrated ground, Isabelle's remains were placed in their family's mausoleum. She was not given a catholic burial but Angela managed to get her into the mausoleum. She wouldn't let her be separated ever again.

"Where did you put it?" John asked

"I thought this was part of those rules, have to be hidden always from you and everyone else"

"Not if someone's going to steal it!"

"It's with Isabelle"

"You buried it with your sister?"

"I didn't bury it with her. It's in the mausoleum, on consecrated ground. I thought it would be safe there"

"Consecrated ground, good one, but for people like you and me, we can walk all over it and do a little dance. Do you know how many people would be digging up your sister if they knew where it was?"

The moon's rays covered the cemetery. There was something eerie in the air. Angela and John ran into the cemetery searching for the mausoleum. A willowy figure followed them from the trees. Meanwhile other creatures of the night lingered around the gates of the cemetery.

"This way!" Angela yelled as she ran to her family's site.

John carrying his Holy shotgun followed her. Angela ran to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked" Angela said as she tried to find another way in, "they have keys inside the church"

"I've got the master key right here" John aimed the shotgun, but Angela stepped in front of him

"What?"

"I am not going to let you desecrate my family's burial ground!"

"By the time you go and get the key and come back she'll be long gone with the spear, and she won't be so thoughtful to use a key"

"John!"

"I'll replace it ok? We really don't have time to debate this"

"Try not to damage it too much" Angela said as she stepped out of the wayJohn shot open the door with the shotgun, and through the smoke they walked inside. The smell of death and stale air entered their lungs. Angela made her way over to her twin's slab. Underneath the stone slab lay her sister in eternal slumber. She touched the stone slab and traced something on it.

"It's inside?" John asked

"Yes, I put it inside when I buried her. My parents refused to come."

"Is she, is she-" John asked

"I had the coffin placed inside this. You won't see her."

"Alright. I guess we should move this then"

John put the shotgun down and with Angela they started to push the stone slab. It wasn't budging much.

"Out of all the places you could have hid it" John said as he was pushing

"You know what they say, it wouldn't be fun if it was easy"

"Oh right, but do we have to have this much fun?"

They pushed harder and only managed to move it a few inches, enough for a hand to reach inside.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind knocking the both of them back against the wall hard. A female figure emerged.

"You led me right to it" she said

"Bitch!" John yelled out as he tried to get up

"Typical of you Constantine. Looks like you weren't man enough to do this simple task either" she extended her arm out and the slab flew off and smashed into smaller pieces. She floated over and reached in. She took out the spear wrapped in black burlap. She saw the light reflect off the spear into her eyes. She placed it inside her kimono. She felt a power come over her.

Angela charged her and pushed her onto the ground. John picked up his shot gun and ran over to help, but stopped for a moment to watch.

"I will kill you for destroying my sister's resting place!" Angela's hands reached around her neck

"Now I'm mad" her eyes glowed and turned black. There was a force coming out from the ground. It threw Angela up against the ceiling and threw her onto her sister's coffin. The slab on the ground floated up along with the rest of the smaller pieces. They placed themselves back onto the burial site as if it was never broken. Angela screamed out in fear, pounding her fists on the cold block.

"Get me out of here!"

"Was that really necessary?" John asked

"Is any of this necessary? You better go save her. I think all this quality time with her twin is too much for her to bear"

"So you didn't know?"

"No, for a psychic her mind is far too cluttered. You better hurry, she might run out of air"

"This isn't over"

"It never is"

John turned to try to push the slab off. He aimed his shotgun at the slab, as the woman floated out.

"Angela! You gotta go to the left!"

"My left or yours?"

"Mine! Cover your ears and don't look!"

John pulled the trigger and broke the stone slab.

"John! Get me out of here!" Angela reached her hand out to reach his.

He pulled her out, and they embraced for only a short moment.

"You ok?" John asked

"Not really. We have to get the spear back and then I'm going to kill her myself!"

Outside the women floated past the gates of the cemetery only to have a demon attack her. A large, full fledged demon, attacked her. He knocked the wind out of her and tossed her around like a rag doll. She got up and looked at the demon. She threw an ofuda at it, it paralyzed the demon for a moment and then it fell off.

"Your parlor tricks no longer work!"the demon hissed

"Mamono! Be gone!" she reached under her kimono and took out her sword.

The demon laughed as nothing happened.

"It is true, you have no powers!"

"Guess again" another voice said from behind, it was Midnight

The witch doctor threw out some bones around the demon and began chanting something. The woman threw out several more ofudas and also began chanting. The demon cried out in pain.

"You are marked!" And with those last words the demon exploded.

Midnight looked up and saw the woman collapse. Gasping for air she looked over at Midnight who lifted her up a little. Angela and John came running and saw Midnight with her.

"What the hell?' John said in disbelief

"A demon, out in the open attacked her here" Midnight said

"Why didn't she do her thing, you know, demon be gone?" John mimicked

"I can't die…not yet" the woman said as she passed out.

"And you won't" Midnight said as he lifted her up

"What are you doing?" John asked

"Taking her back" Midnight answered

"She has the spear" Angela said

"She obviously didn't use it" Midnight said as he carried her off

Inside Midnight's club, Midnight placed the women on a table. He had carried her into the inner room filled with several relics. Angela and John were in Midnight's office waiting.

"What is he doing in there?" Angela asked as she paced around the room

"He's going to try to heal her"

"What for?"

"It's what he does. He swore the oath of neutrality. Just let him do his thing"

"Who is he?"

"He's Midnight. We used to travel the same circles, he was a witch doctor of sorts. Very powerful." John reached and touched his chest to remember what he did to his lungs before.

Midnight healed her and she slowly returned to consciousness. He reached and touched her forehead.

"You are different" Midnight said

"I am still a mamono hunter"

"Your powers, you were unable to vanquish that demon"

"Midnight you must swear to me never to repeat what I'm about to say. Swear it"

"You have my word. I am trying to help you"

"I have lost my powers. I lost them a while ago actually. But I've covered it up quite well, that is until recently"

"The charms and amulets were weighing you down. I could sense you were hiding something"

"I have no way of fighting evil anymore. I have no protection. I have no meaning or purpose"

"This is why you seek the spear"

"No, I seek the spear for other reasons"

"What are they?"

"Who is she John? She obviously doesn't like you, but who is she?" Angela asked

"I told you, she's a demon hunter" John answered

"You keep saying she's so powerful, but she was about to be killed by some demon"

"Yeah I didn't get that part either."

"I must go Midnight, I must go before the next full moon"

"You know they won't let you leave with the spear" Midnight answered

"Constantine took something from me that didn't belong to him. I'm just returning the favor. I like you am trying to restore things to the way they were"

"John, who is she to you?" Angela asked

"No one, just a ghost" John answered as he took out a stick of gum

"Does the ghost have a name?"

"Rei"


	3. Drunken Thoughts

Midnight came out, leaving Rei inside resting on the table.

"Is she alive?" John asked

"Barely" Midnight answered

"Good, I'll just kill her myself then!" Angela said walked towards the door

"Not in my club" Midnight said as he pushed her back with his powers

"Not a good idea to piss him off. This is his house" John said as he put his hand on her shoulder

"She has the spear. Who ever has it controls the world, remember?" Angela said

"Yes we all know the textbook mythology on it. She's not going anywhere. So you two can relax. Go home" Midnight said

"I'm not going anywhere!" Angela yelled back

"John, take your _friend_ home. Take her to her home, take her to yours, but you two can't stay here. And she _really_ doesn't want to see you" Midnight looked at John

"Kinda figured that" John replied

"You entered her soul and took something from her"

"What?"

"Your friend seems to have more questions than you do that this point. So why don't you answer them" Midnight said as he walked back through the door

John walked Angela to her car. She opened the door slowly.

"Get in and I'll drive you back"

John got into the car and looked at her for a second, he knew she was mad to say the least.

"I need a drink" Angela said

"I got that at my place"

"Are you inviting me over Mr. Constantine?"

"No, you said you wanted a drink, and rather than go to a bar where seedy guys would use cheesy come on lines, you can you have a drink at my place, a place free of seedy guys, half breeds, and demons, but plenty of alcohol."

"Not sure about the seedy guys part" Angela said as she drove off

Inside John's apartment, the two were doing shots.

"I thought you were taking a new lease on life" Angela said as she poured herself another drink

"I am, I'm not smoking am I?"

"Only when you go to hell"

John raised his glass and smiled as he drank his shot. Angela laughed a little and got up with the bottle. She stumbled around his apartment and fell onto his bed. She touched the sheets and sat up a little.

"When was the last time you washed your sheets?"

"If you haven't noticed I've been kinda busy with the going to hell and saving the world bit."

"Cleanliness is next to godliness"

"I'll just take them down to the river and beat them with a stick just to make you happy"

John walked over to her, and stood at the foot of his bed. He seemed to remember this playing out before.

"We'll fix things in the morning" John said not moving

"What do you mean fix things?"

"We'll get the spear back, fix your sister's burial spot. And I'll let you strangle her too, but if she kicks your ass it's not my fault. I did warn you"

"Stop being so selective on what you tell and don't tell me."

John walked away and started closing all his shutters. Angela felt something strange and turned around, she reached into one of the corners of his bed. She reached down and picked something up from under this bed.

"What the hell is this?" Angela asked

John turned around and saw in her hands, aside from a bottle of booze, was a small red apple with a million little needles stabbed all around it. It floated almost above Angela's hand. The color had left John's face. He walked over to it slowly. He reached out for it and stopped.

"Get rid of it" John said as took the bottle from Angela and took a large gulp.

"What kind of freak job is this John! I know you've got some weird stuff in here as it is, but this one is seriously freaky!"

"Get rid of it! Throw it out the window, just get rid of it!" John yelled

"Why? Why does this bother you so much?" Angela then felt something strange. She looked at the floating apple and it glowed for a moment.

"You were lovers," Angela began in a trance, "She waited for you, and waited for you, but you never came back. She left this here for you. It's was her calling card. She knew you knew how to use it. But you never did. You came back a week later. She was gone. She was gone."

"It was a long time ago"

"No, you never tried to contact her afterwards. She was angry. She was alone. You betrayed her" Angela reached to pull one of the pins out

"NO! Stop!" John knocked it out of her hand. The apple rolled away into the corner. But Angela looked up at him, and held the small pin in her hand.

"Shit" John ran his fingers through his hair and took another sip.

Rei's eyes opened up. She tried to sit up. She saw the spear laying there on the table nearby. She motioned for the spear to come to her but it didn't. She moved her battered body and tried to get off the table. Her silk kimono was loose on her. It revealed a large tattoo oh her back. She fell and struggled to get back up. Clinging onto the table she pulled herself up.

"Just let me do this, just let me" Rei called out as she got up, her tattoo glowed for a second, and she stood up. Wobbling she picked up the spear and placed it back into her kimono. She fixed it and then walked a few more steps and picked up a small disc. Chanting something, she smashed it and a portal appeared before her. With whatever strength was left, she threw herself through it and disappeared.

Angela got up holding the pin in her fingers and took the bottle back from John. She took a sip and looked at him.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, when you pulled the damn pin out it was like an alarm clock in her head. If she was unconscious she's awake now"

"It's a pager then"

"Yeah a demon hunter pager. You're not suppose to use it unless you absolutely need to. She comes flying in here, ofudas flying and sword slicing"

"Is your shotgun afraid of a few pieces of paper?"

John turned to face Angela. He walked closer to her and stopped. Looking her in the eyes he moved closer.

"My shotgun is just fine"

John leaned in closer as Angela froze. His skin brushed past her cheek as it always did before, and he reached to get the bottle from her. He looked at her and sat back down onto the bed.

"We were lovers, years ago, she was younger and I was younger, more arrogant and she, she was demon hunter extraordinaire, so powerful, so secure I knowing what to do. But she had this frailty about her. We weren't lovers that long. It was only the weekend, and on Monday it was over"

"Why?"

"I had to go, you know save the world from evil and stuff. I must have smoked an entire carton while she was here"

"And drank her to death. She was drunk." Angela felt it from the pin in her hands, "She was drunk and you took advantage of her. You are insufferable! No wonder she's mad at you. But there's something else"

"We were both drunk!"

"Typical of a man! So this is a regular occurrence for you then. Bring a girl home, get her drunk, then have your way with her, forget to call, disappear for a week and wonder why she's mad at you! I'll let her kill you then I can kill her!"

"That's not what happened! We were both drunk!"

"Well you can get as drunk as you want alone" Angela grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

John took another gulp and then threw the bottle across the room. He fell back onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is why I live alone"


	4. The Portal

Rei's body fell into a thick blanket of white snow. She let the cold claim her body. Unable to move anymore, or breathe, she let out a final sigh before the snow started to cover her body. Footsteps crept closer to her, and soon footsteps surrounded her.

John walked into Midnight's club to find the door to his room open. He walked into the room slowly and saw Midnight picking up pieces of the disc on the floor. He looked up.

"She's gone isn't she?" John asked

Midnight placed the pieces on a nearby table, and walked past him.

"You do know she has the spear, right?"

"She didn't get very far. It was out of desperation. She doesn't have much time"

"What is she planning?"

"Something we can't stop" Midnight walked out

Angela walked towards them wondering what was going on.

"Where is she?" Angela asked

"Gone" Midnight answered

"What do you mean gone? She has the spear. We have to go after her" Angela said

"John" Midnight went to get a drink

"Angela, don't" John motioned

Angela took out her gun and pointed it and Midnight.

"Where is she?" Angela asked

"Tell your _friend _not to point that thing at me, if she wants to stay conscious" Midnight said taking a sip

"Angela, I told you that thing really isn't going to help" John moved slowly towards her

"Shut the hell up John! All you've done is made my life even more complicated. I didn't want any of this. She destroyed my sister's burial site. _And _she took the spear. I've been really calm about the whole thing don't you think?"

"You're upset I can see that" John stood on front of her, "But you're really not helping the situation here"

Midnight turned around and finished his drink.

"I will bring the spear back. I swore the oath of neutrality, so naturally it would make sense if I go" Midnight said

"He does have a point there" John said

Midnight threw his glass against the wall and another portal appeared. He walked towards it.

"You better watch her" Midnight said to John as he held onto his hat and walked into the portal.

"Men!" Angela pushed John aside and jumped in after Midnight.

"Oh come on! He said he would do it! Angela! I hate these things!" John jumped through the portal as well.

John and used these portals a few times, and no matter what each time felt like the first time. His body being pulled in all directions, the feel of nausea never leaving him, and of course the sudden stop and fall at the end. No matter what he would never land on his feet. He'd always come crashing down. He'd hope for something soft like a pillow factor. But no, it would be sand, or gravel or the best was the side of mountain one time.

John looked and saw white. Nothing but white.

"Oh shit!" John fell through and landed on something soft. Angela.

"Get off me!" She yelled

"I'm glad to see you too" John said as he shook his head to get his bearings.

The snow was falling heavily at this point. He pushed the snow off Angela's face, before getting off her slowly. He fell back into the snow and sat up.

"For once I'd like to go somewhere warm, beaches, blue water, instead of snow or a mountain. I know we're on a damn mountain somewhere" John said as he got up slowly

"It's freezing! Are we in Antarctica?" Angela said as she hugged her arms to stay warm.

John searched his pockets and realized he didn't have his lighter anymore. He walked over to Angela and put his arms around her and helped her tread through the snow. The two walked and couldn't find any shelter, let alone see through the walls of snow being blown around.

"You just didn't want to give me your jacket" Angela said as she shivered

"And miss this? They say body heat is better" John tried to answer back

"Where's your friend?"

"Somewhere warmer"

"Someone's coming"

"You can hear that through all this?"

Midnight walked to an old ancient temple. He saw that there was light inside. He saw the huge wooden doors with some strange carvings. Before he reached to knock the door, it opened. Inside 2 monks greeted him.

"We have been expecting you" the monk asked

"Where are your friends?" the second monk asked

"They'll get here eventually" Midnight answered back

"She is waiting for you inside"

More footsteps came and surrounded John and Angela. They couldn't see what was happening. They felt arms reach out to them, they felt the cold claim them.

* * *

Midnight walked into a larger room, where Rei laid on the alter in front of a large statue of Buddha. His arms reached out almost as he held her. Midnight felt a strange presence and looked around but saw nothing. He walked towards Rei on the alter. He called out to her.

"I know you're in there" Midnight said

John awoke lying next to Angela. They were inside the ancient temple. The monks had retrieved them from the snow and brought them inside. John looked around the temple. He looked over at Angela.

"Angela wake up. Wake up already" John said

* * *

Rei finally awoke, and got off the alter. She could barely stand.

"You must keep them away. I must finish what I started. I don't have much time. Consider it a final request" Rei said

Midnight nodded and walked out of the room. Rei took the spear out of her kimono and stumbled into another smaller room filled with candles. She could see the small boy lying there, a mosquito canopy covered him.

"I told you I would come back" Rei said as she fell beside him

* * *

John was walking around the temple, he had left Angela lying there on the floor. Midnight found him wandering around aimlessly. 

"You left your friend alone?" Midnight asked

"She was unconscious, dead weight, didn't feel like carrying her" John answered

"You shouldn't have come"

"She jumped first"

"And would you follow her into hell?"

"I already did"

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are _we _here? This isn't her usual hang out spot"

"It's one of the first Buddhist temples built. They say that Buddha himself blessed the earth the temple is built on"

"So it's like holy ground, demon repellant"

"Actually it's the monks here, they protect it from evil"

"How?"

"Faith. Their sheer faith and devotion. They keep the evil out, they keep this place as it was hundreds, thousands of years ago"

"But what's here that she's protecting? What does she need the spear for?"

"I can't tell you that"

"No, you can't, you're just here to distract me long enough so she can finish"

John started running, not sure towards what but something. He knew she was going to use the spear, but for what?

Angela awoke with a sudden jerk. She felt something, something evil coming. She got up and yelled out. She ran into a larger room, and saw the bodies of the monks lying on the ground. She walked past them slowly, she knew what killed them, a demon.


	5. Quality of Mercy

_Author's note: Will post more, reality sucking big time. comments and reviews much appreciated, no flames please. I just write because I like to stay up late and type away. _

_

* * *

_  
Rei approached the boy, wearing nothing but a simple shroud and a thin blanket over him. His dark hair and eyes were starting to fade. Rei knelt down near the boy and unwrapped the spear.

"You must take it yourself, I cannot give it to you for it to work" Rei said

The boy looked over at her and moved his hand slowly. He was extremely weak.

"I'm so tired" the boy said

"I know you are, but please stay with me just a little longer. Please you have to take it."

"What are you doing!" Angela yelled as she drew her gun out

"Don't listen to her, just take it" Rei said as she fell onto the bed. The thin blanket slid off and revealed a huge wound, the kind inflicted by the claws of a demon.

"What the hell is that?" Angela asked as she lowered her gun a bit

"A demon's mark, it should have killed him but it didn't." Rei answered back

"Mommy, I'm scared. I can't see you anymore"

Rei's attention turned back to the boy. She touched his forehead and saw his eyes turned black.

"You must take the spear, it will heal you, but you must let go of it before it takes hold of you. You must do this" Rei said

The boy tried and touched Rei's arm, and made his way down to her hand where the spear was.

Angela was realizing why Rei had taken the spear. It wasn't to control the world, it was to heal a child. A child she had.

John came charging into the room, and stopped at the sight of Rei leaning next to a boy, who managed to clutch the spear into his hands.

"What the hell?" John said in disbelief as he saw the wound on the boy.

The boy's body lifted up as his wound began to heal. Air was being forced into his lungs as he gasped for air.

There was a loud thundering and crash, that got louder and louder.

"It's coming" Angela said as she backed up

"I take it's something really big" John said as he searched for something in his pockets.


	6. Confrontation

_Author's note: Yes I know you love reading these little notes I leave. (NOT!) Nami is a Japanese girl's name meaning a wave. Mamoru is a Japanese boy's name meaning earth. If you don't like this chapter I'm not going to aplogize. I've gotten annoying emails stating how they would like the story to be written. Guess what? I'm writting it. It's my brain and late nights. If you don't like it, **write your own story** and don't email me! Don't take my story and write something else in it. No flames. Let's grow up people. And to the readers, please review if you'd like. I'm usually not like this.  
_

_

* * *

_  
And then the bricks came crumbling down as the demon emerged from the debris. A demon that managed to trick the monks by taking another form, the form of a human traveling trapped in the snow. The monks with their good intentions carried him in, and thereby inviting the creature in to take their lives. It was a demon with red charred skin with thick veins underneath it and glowing amber eyes. Black talon claws and the smell of death. It made a blood curdling scream as it walked closer.

"If you're gonna do something John, now would be the time!" Angela said

John reached into his coat pocket and found the orbs of holy water. He threw one at the demon, it only stopped him for a moment. He gave the other one to Angela and pushed her out of the way. The demon howled again, and the force from the sound tossed John against the wall. The demon was coming. With its huge claws it slashed through the air and ripped out the flesh of a human. It was Rei's back. It tore through the delicate silk and the blood oozed out so delicately. The tattoo on her back was bleeding as well. Rei looked at her child, as the life was being returned to him. That was all that mattered.

"Manmo!" Rei hissed

The demon grabbed Rei by the head and dragged her up by her hair. Unwilling to give it any satisfaction she refused to scream out in agonizing pain.

"How pathetically human. We lay claim to your soul" the demon spoke happily

"I am the 308th demon hunter, my soul will enter the family temple and you will end up back in hell where you belong" Rei said as her last ofuda came out

"I claim your soul in the name of one of the warlords in hell. You have no powers. Your child is dying, it ends with you"

"You first" Rei's last ofuda paralyzed the demon for a moment.

John threw out his orb of holy water at the demon, his flesh began to melt a little. The demon's eyes glowed an unholy red as the ofuda went up into flames and fell into ashes before Rei's feet. The blood from her back soaked the silk, and dripped down onto the ground. The sound of her blood dripping became louder and louder, as small footsteps got scampered around. Small hands reached down and picked up Rei's sword.

Angela saw a small figure scampering around. She couldn't quite make it out. John started to see it too. It was moving too fast. And finally there came a loud but timid scream. The figure stopped moving. It was a child, a girl, holding Rei's sword. She had charged at the demon holding Rei, and sliced a huge chunk out of its leg. John and Angela looked in amazement at the girl wielding this gigantic sword.

The demon cried out in pain and released Rei. It turned around to face the child. The demon overshadowed the child, as she clutched onto the sword. Dressed in monk robes as well her dark hair reminded John of someone. She backed away from the demon slowly, afraid, scared of what to do next.

"Mamono be gone" Rei whispered out

Angela threw her orb of holy water at the demon. It turned to see Angela standing there. The child saw Rei lying there lifeless. And a rage overtook her.

"Mamono be gone" Rei chanted out again

John took a torch nearby and chanted something, a huge flame shot out and burned the demon. But the demon only laughed. Born of fire. The girl possessed almost, gripped the sword firmly as the energy began to surround her. Her body glowing an amber red, her hair began to fly up as she screamed out.

"You go to hell!" she screamed as she drove the sword into the demon.

The sword began to glow and disintegrate the demon's body.

"Just a child!" the demon hissed, "Just a child!"

"Mamono be gone" Rei said and smiled

The child pulled the sword out of the demon and watched it explode into nothing but bits of light. Standing fearless the child looked unmoved, untouched and angry. She looked up at the bits of light dust that came from the demon. Almost like stars. She ran over to Rei, knelt down and saw all the blood.

"Please don't leave me" she cried

"You have done well. You are everything that I wasn't." Rei said

"You can't leave me, I don't know what to do. You can't leave us!"

"I am with you always."

"NO! I won't let you leave me!" she cried out as she watched Rei draw her last breath. She sobbed out as she hugged the lifeless body.

"Mommy, don't go"

John stood there, and watched her die in front of him. He did nothing as he always did. He said nothing, he stood there and watched her die. He watched this little girl crying out for her mommy. He came to the realization that Rei being the cold heartless bitch that she was, had a child. Not just any child, but a child with her gift. To be a demon hunter. The little girl was able to wield the sword to cast out demons and send them back to hell and didn't flinch at her power. She seemed ready for it.

John felt a dark shadow casting over him. He turned around and saw the little boy who was near death with his would miraculously healed. His body floated up as he held the spear.

"Shit.." John realized what had happened.

He walked closer to the little girl and Rei's body, and looked at the boy again. He was possessed by the power of the spear. An evil power that was ravaging the boy's soul. Angela moved to be with the crying girl. She looked at the girl and then at the boy.

"Twin stars" Angela said

"You might want to let that go kid" John said to the floating boy

The boy hissed as he clutched onto the spear.

"You are no one to me. No one. You are all nothing to me"

"Hey, you gotta stop crying, cmon your brother over there is kinda freaking out here" John said to the girl

The girl looked up and wiped her tears. She saw her brother indeed was possessed by the spear. She stood up, holding the sword loosely by the handle, pointing it down.

"Mamoru! Stop this! Mommy's dead!" she yelled out

"Yes mother is dead. Poor mommy. She shouldn't have died and left us here all alone. What was she thinking?" Mamoru said

"You have to let the spear go. It's taken possession of you!" she pleaded with him

"No. I rather like it" he looked at the spear in his hands

"Your mother died for you. She died trying to get the spear to you so your ungrateful ass could live! She went through a hell of a lot of trouble to get it for you. And if she were here she'd give you the beat down your punk ass needs!" John yelled

"My mother was a whore. She couldn't keep her legs closed long enough, and gave it up to the first man she met and then got knocked up and had us. She didn't care what she did to us. How she cursed us. How we would forever be targets for vengence, how we would forever be bastard children. Don't lecture me, _asshole_" Mamoru replied

"This kid just called _me_ an asshole. That's it, I'm gonna give you the ass kicking. And when you're dead, your mom will give you another ass kicking!" John said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"John! He's just a kid! Go easy on him" Angela said

"Yeah right, hello, he's got the spear, and he called me asshole. That's _my_ line. If it's Rei's kid he should be able to handle it"

John put his arms together and chanted.

"Into the light I command thee, into the light I command thee"

The spear glowed for a moment, and they saw how the spear with its tentacles wrapped itself around the boy.

"I need something to cut it with" John motioned at them

"The sword." Angela looked at the girl holding it

"Kid, gimme the sword" John said

"No!" she held onto it

Rei's finger flinched for a moment. Angela saw it and knelt down to her. She tried to find a pulse on her. She placed her head onto her chest. There was a very faint, dying sound.

"She's still alive, barely" Angela said

"Mamoru give me the spear!" the girl yelled out

"Never. She should die for what she has done to us! How she gave us this eternal curse." Mamoru answered back

"No, she gave us a gift. The gift to stop evil in the world. Evil that has taken hold of you!" she answered

"Shut up Nami! You're just as stupid as she was! You're all stupid and don't deserve to live!"

"No Mamoru. You're going to let go of the spear. You're going to give it to mommy, and then I'm gonna beat you like I always do" she said as she held the sword firmly in her hands and faced her brother.

"You always were the favorite. Ready to accept any bullshit she told you. It wasn't a gift, it was a damn curse. And I'll curse her in hell after I send you there!"

Mamoru looked at his hand and a fireball appeared.

"I didn't know it could do that" John said unphased


	7. Equilibrium

Nami held onto the sword and looked at her brother possessed. She looked at her mother who was dying slowly. She looked at both of them and made her decision.

"Goodbye Mamoru. Mother must live" Nami said as she charged towards her brother

Mamoru stood there in amazement as his own sister would attack him. Nami screamed out loud as she charged towards her brother.

John and Angela watched in disbelief as they saw her drive the sword at her own brother.

"Mamoru be gone" Nami said as the sword made its way through the air.

Nami stopped before striking her brother.

"You don't have the courage to do it" Mamoru hissed

"I do and I will!" Nami answered back as she sliced the tentacles holding her brother, and then striking the spear out of his hand.

Mamoru fell back, Nami stood there towering over him, still clutching the sword in her hands.

"I am going to beat you when you wake up Mamoru" Nami said as she picked up the spear and ran over to Rei.

"Mommy please wake up" Rei placed the spear in her hands

"She totally psyched him out" John said

"I thought she was really going to kill her own brother" Angela said

"I thought so too, but damn she really is Rei's kid"

Mamoru came too slowly and awoke. He held his head as it ached with sharp pain. He got up slowly and looked at what happened. He walked over to Rei and his mother.

"Mommy?" Mamoru called out

"Mamoru help me! I don't know how this works. Why isn't she waking up?" Nami cried

"Nami we can stop evil in the world but we cannot stop death" Mamoru said as he touched his sister's shoulder

"NO! She has to wake up! She has to!"

Mamoru looked at his mother's body and saw her spirit rise up. Nami couldn't see it, she kept crying. John looked and saw her spirit float up. He smiled for a second as she was radiant and beautiful as ever. Angela was wondering what the two were looking at.

"Nami, look it's mother" Mamoru said as he looked up

Nami looked up but saw nothing.

"What are you talking about?" Nami said

"Can't you see her? Her spirit, it's beautiful" Mamoru said

"I can't see her!" Nami cried out

"I can" John said as he approached the twins, "She is beautiful"

Rei's spirit smiled and reached down to touch Nami, Nami stopped crying for a second and felt a warmth and feeling of peace wash over her.

"I must go now children. You have proven yourself both. You are the last demon hunters. Do not cry for me as I am always with you. Always" Rei said softy

"We will miss you mommy. We do not know what else to do" Mamoru said

Nami looked at the empty space and wondered what was happening.

"Do not worry, you have each other. You two will survive as we have always survived. Continue your training. Remember that I love you always." Rei said

"Mommy don't leave! Don't leave us! You're all that we have!" Nami said

"I will tell you now who your father is" Rei's spirit looked over at John

Mamoru looked back and saw John standing there watching what transpired.

"No. That's not funny. That's not possible" John said stumbling back

"I no longer have any quarrel or anger towards you. You are their father. You are why Mamoru can see me." Rei said

"He's our father" Mamoru said to Nami

"Him!" Nami said in shock

"Remember all that I have taught you, and I am with you always my children. Always" Rei said as her spirit faded away

"Mother! Mother!" Mamoru yelled out as he reached out to her

"Mommy! Mommy don't leave us! Don't leave us!" Nami cried out

But it was too late, their cries were in vain and she was gone. The twins sat there on the ground holding each other as they cried.

John stumbled and fell back onto the ground where he took out a stick of gum and started to chew on it. Angela walked over to John who was speechless.

"John, what just happened?" Angela asked

"Rei's gone. Her spirit left, but not before dropping the mother of all bombs" John answered

"What?"

"Those two over there, right before she did that whole I'm ascending into the heavens thing, she said I was the father"

"You?"

"Yeah me. I think she just did that to get the last word"

"Yes John it's always all about you isn't it?"

"It always is for some reason"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Be a father and not abandon them" Angela said as she walked over to them


End file.
